Carapace
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: - Si tu n’as rien à dire, sors d’ici ! " -KyoXYuya- -Romance- -UA- -Deathfic- -Angst-


**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_Carapace_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, UA, Deathfic -w- , Angst… Bref tout ce que j'aime…_

**Couple :**_ KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à leur auteur original, Kamidjo Akimine_

**Note : **_La première partie a été écrite par mes hormones et la deuxième par la solitude (Avant que tout le monde ne me crois seule au monde, j'ai eu l'immense chance de passer un week end dans un coin paumé chez des gens que je ne connaissais pas…) Bref… Bonne Lecture !_

**Carapace**

Le chaos régnait dans la pièce aux couleurs chaudes. Un tiroir était ouvert et le contenu était froissé au sol près d'une chaise renversée. Le bureau habituellement extrêmement propre et rangé n'était que le théâtre de la destruction de la connaissance par les cours qui s'y étalaient sans la moindre logique, comme s'ils avaient été dérangés par une force incontrôlable. Des vêtements d'homme et de femme semblaient avoir été jetés contre le mur sans raison valable. L'atmosphère était lourde, presque en sueur et la lumière naissante du soleil qui perçait les volets mis clos accentuait l'intimité, créée dans cette pièce. Au centre, au dessus de ce désordre, trônait le lit. Les draps encore froissés par les ébats de la nuit, ne couvrait d'une petite partie du corps de Yuya. Le souffle léger, elle dormait calmement. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de son compagnon d'une nuit, Kyo, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme régulier et lent. Ses yeux rouges contemplaient le plafond, perdu dans un rêve éveillé, il effleurait sans en avoir conscience la douce peau de Yuya. Elle était presque mignonne dans son sommeil. Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir en se réveillant. Sûrement bruyamment. Kyo sentit le corps frêle de la jeune femme bouger légèrement et comprit que les deux émeraudes rencontraient avec regret les rayons du soleil. Yuya poussa un long ronronnement, elle était dans une position si confortable que rien au monde ne pouvait la faire bouger. Elle fit tout de même l'effort de tâtonner légèrement du bout des doigts la matière à la fois si douce et si dure sur laquelle sa joue était collée avec bonheur. Elle reconnut une peau humaine et écarquilla vivement les yeux en comprenant sa situation. Une foule de sensations s'empara d'elle et lui monta au cerveau comme une décharge électrique. Elle perçut d'un coup des odeurs chaudes et humaines, des bruits de corps sous le bras et enfin la légère caresse de Kyo sur son flanc qui lui rappela qu'elle était nue. Elle leva lentement son visage pour confirmer son atroce hypothèse. Lorsque ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux de Kyo, elle se décolla de lui à toute vitesse et cacha sa tenue d'Ève avec le drap blanc de son lit. Son teint prit la même couleur que le tissu et elle bredouilla :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Des images plus explicites lui revinrent en tête et elle manqua de s'évanouir. Kyo lui accorda un petit sourire satisfait et s'approcha d'elle à pas de velours. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu as même engagé le troisième round…

Yuya prit alors une jolie couleur tomate et repoussa Kyo d'un geste vif. Elle descendit du lit, toujours habillée de son drap blanc qui rappelait son ancienne pureté et se vêtit rapidement d'une culotte et d'un tee-shirt trop grand, trouvés à terre. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle vit l'état sordide de sa chambre. Elle crut défaillir une nouvelle fois devant le carnage. Elle se rua vers son bureau et, telle une hystérique, jeta toutes les feuilles qui y traînaient afin de retrouver son trésor. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le précieux cadre, elle parut soulagée et le serra contre son coeur. Elle avait eu une peur bleue pendant un instant. Yuya le reposa doucement sur son bureau. Elle remit les feuilles en place et commença à ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient au sol.

- Planche à pain, reviens ici ! Ordonna Kyo depuis le lit.

- Ne me parle pas comme à ton chien ! Répliqua Yuya avec verve.

- Je parle comme je veux à celle qui range la chambre…

Yuya se redressa, les bras chargés de linge sale et répondit simplement.

- Sans toi cette chambre ne ressemblerait pas à un dépotoir…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyo qui répliqua avec joie :

- Je ne suis pas le seul coupable…

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de te rappeler des détails…

Yuya lui envoya un regard empli de défi qui, malgré la magnifique rougeur qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage, fit son petit effet. Kyo sortit le bout de sa langue et passa sensuellement son doigt dessus.

- J'ai pour souvenir que ma langue t'a fait presque autant d'effet que ma…

Yuya avait lâché les vêtements pour courir plaquer la paume de sa main contre les lèvres de Kyo. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce mot, c'était comme officialiser cette nuit qu'elle commençait à sérieusement regretter. Elle prit un air mauvais et lui envoya à la figure :

- Tais-toi… Je ne suis pas comme toi moi. Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose pour m'amuser. Je ne suis pas une fille facile, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui n'importe quand…

Le regard que lui répondait Kyo voulait tout dire, elle n'avait pas couché avec n'importe qui. Cela tordit vivement son estomac.

- Je ne veux pas entendre que c'était pour prendre ton pied. Alors s'il te plaît… Tais-toi…

Elle enleva doucement sa main, doigt par doigt. Redoutant que les lèvres du brun ne bouge pour formuler une de ces réponses insolentes dont il avait le secret mais Kyo ne dit rien. Son regard en disait long, il était devenu sombre, profond et sérieux. Yuya tourna lui tourna le dos et laissa enfin les larmes couler le long de ses joues. D'une voix étranglée, elle cria :

- Si tu n'as rien à dire, sors d'ici !

Il eut la délicatesse de se lever sans un mot et de quitter la pièce dans le silence complet. Cela voulait tout dire. Yuya s'écroula au sol ne retenant plus ses larmes. C'était bien lui, égoïste au possible à n'agir que pour sa petite satisfaction personnelle, en n'hésitant pas à écraser les autres. Il devait être heureux lui maintenant. Il avait tiré son coup sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes. Il savait amadouer ou plutôt on se laissait amadouer par son charisme hors norme et l'on tombait dans son piège. Peu en étaient sorties et savaient vivre à nouveau en toute confiance des hommes. Beaucoup restaient désespérément pendues à ses basques en attente d'un miracle.

**OoO**

L'appartement était silencieux lorsque Kyo revint les bras chargés de bouteilles de saké. Rien n'était anormal, excepté le fait que c'était lui qui était allé chercher le saké et qui l'avait payé avec son propre porte-monnaie. Et tout cela à cause de son acte irréfléchi qui avait fait bouder Yuya depuis la fin de la semaine. Elle restait cloîtré dans sa chambre et ne sortait qu'à de rares mais nécessaires occasions en évitant son colocataire avec soin. Il lui avait fait horriblement mal. Même si du fond de sa chambre elle se disait pouvoir sortir et l'affronter, le seul fait de voir sa brosse à dent près de la sienne lorsqu'elle partait se laver lui renversait l'estomac. Elle vivait dans le même endroit que lui, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de partir, pour sa santé mentale. Mais un bout de son cœur lui disait de rester, que peut-être il se déferait de sa fierté maladive qui empêchait toutes paroles à caractère sentimental de sortir de ses lèvres. Yuya se renfermait peu à peu. Ne vivait plus que dans son monde, son cœur saignait et sa douleur ne la quittait pas malgré les larmes. Elle l'aimait, c'était horrible à dire, mais elle l'aimait, au point de ne pas pouvoir se séparer de lui même après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se dégoûtait.

Kyo rangea sa réserve d'alcool dans le réfrigérateur et remarqua une nouvelle fois que le contenu n'avait pas changé. Elle se laissait mourir ou quoi ? Les jeunes filles normales prenaient des kilos pendant leurs chagrins d'amour, pourquoi pas elle ? Kyo soupira, cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il fallait mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de cette gamine. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers sa chambre et frappa doucement à la porte.

- Hey, planche à pain, arrête de faire la gamine !

Aucun bruit ne perça le bois. Il y était habitué. Il toqua une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de force et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Surpris à ce qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée, il pénétra dans la tanière d'un pas méfiant. Elle était étonnement bien rangée et propre, contrairement à la dernière fois où il s'était invité. Yuya n'était pas là, fait étrange. Sur son bureau trônait une photo de la jeune femme et d'un homme brun plus âgé, tout deux avaient des sourires éclatants. Mais cet homme, le grand frère de Yuya, était décédé depuis quelques années. Elle n'avait vécu par la suite que dans le but de vengeance contre l'hôpital sui n'avait pas été capable de le soigner. Elle avait fait appel au démon du barreau pour pouvoir l'aider à faire justice. Mais les frais étaient lourds et elle s'était retrouvée à habiter avec Kyo après quelques malheureux quiproquos. Cela faisait presque un an et elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu gain de cause. Près de ce cadre se trouvait un papier manuscrit :

« Tu l'as bien cherché, trouve-toi une autre cruche. Adieu. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, elle était partie. Ce n'était pas possible. Quelque chose clochait. Elle ne serait jamais partie sans ce cadre. Un mauvais frisson traversa l'échine de l'avocat. Il ouvrit l'armoire de Yuya d'un geste vif. Tous ses vêtements étaient encore là, soigneusement rangés. La nervosité augmenta d'un cran. Kyo se rua dans le couloir en jurant à voix basse. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ouvrit toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. L'horreur se découvrit dans la salle de bain. Yuya, nue, gisait dans la baignoire. Les yeux clos, elle semblait dormir. Son teint était affreusement blanc et ses lèvres avaient perdu leur jolie couleur. Il s'approcha et vit nettement ce qu'il redoutait, son poignet pleurait du sang par deux grandes entailles et ses joues laissaient encore paraître les sillons des larmes responsables de cet acte ultime. Cela devait faire des heures qu'elle était là car le sang commençait petit à petit à remplir la baignoire. Kyo se figea, l'expression de la jeune femme était si sereine comparée à toutes les marques que son corps laissait paraître. Certaines avaient été faîtes par lui et étaient témoins du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

- Tu as fait la conne, planche à pain… C'était vraiment inutile...

Kyo s'effondra au sol, si elle en était arrivée là c'était sa faute, alors qu'il n'avait été engagé qu'en tant qu'avocat. Mais dans cette scène macabre, elle était toujours belle, toujours très belle. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue, elle était froide, horriblement froide. Il aurait dû pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa carapace l'en empêchait. Il frappa le mur du poing. Il avait profité d'elle, comme des autres alors qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Mais là il regrettait, parce que elle avait du caractère, elle. Elle ne s'était laissé faire que parce qu'elle pensait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle et qu'il les lui révèlerait, mais non cette carapace l'en avait empêché. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyo regretta amèrement l'une de ces actions. Il avait laissé mourir la femme qu'il aimait par simple fierté…

- Yuya…

**Fin**

_Ô adorateur de notre Grande (?) Yuya Shiina, je sais que vous m'en voulez… Mais allez-y ! Déversez votre colère, votre haine si cela vous fait du bien… Mais sachez que j'ai adoré écrire ce truc… :D_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
